End It All
by JesterNoel13
Summary: Highschool AU & Oneshot. No one to care. No one to help. She's practically invisible anyway, why not just make it permanent! *WARNING: Character Death*


**Please enjoy Mina-san! I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS...SADLY XC**

* * *

 _To stand on the edge_

 _On the cusp of a short fall to certain death_

 **Juvia sat alone on the edge of the roof of Fairy Tail High, peering down at the ground below. Tears streamed down her face, and her knuckles turned white from clenching her hands into tight fists.**

 _Remembrance,_

 _Rush through the memories that pushed you to this point._

 **Roughly forced down onto her bed, by a white haired stranger, a gun aimed at her head. Eyes wide with fear. Her new blue sun dress viciously shredded leaving her in only her undergarments. But not for long. Those too were trashed and thrown into some unknown corner of the room. The tears had started to pool at the corners of her eyes. The gun was then replaced with a knife, and moved to her neck, where one crimson river began, and pooled right below her ear. More rives were made, and now the tear flowed freely as she silently sobbed at the pain of being mutilated. Her purity was then ripped from her in one painful movement. Moments later she was left alone broken and empty….**

 _Surrounded by strangers, too attached to themselves to look up._

 _Grasping at false hope_

 **Three days went by before she returned to school. No one gave her a second glance when she was unusually quiet and kept to herself during school. They were all too focused on the new girl, the bubbly, busty, blonde, Lucy Heartfillia. Even those she held closest to her heart payed no attention. Not Gajeel. Not her Gray-sama. No one. She was invisible.**

 _Some signal_

 _A sign_

 _Hope_

" **Oi Juvia! I have to ask you something." Her boyfriend of three years, Gray Fullbuster, yelled from a little way down the hall. He reached her in a couple seconds and they walked to the exit together.**

" **We don't have anything planned for tomorrow his weekend do we?" He asked**

" **No Gray-sama, we don't." She perked up at the speculation, hoping he was hinting at a special plan he'd made to celebrate their anniversary and her birthday.**

" **Ok good, because Natsu and I are heading over to Lucy's to help her unpack after class." He replied scratching the back of his head. "See you later Juvia." He didn't give her an opportunity to respond before he disappeared. She was left standing their alone whispering "Goodbye Gray-sama." Days passed by and she hadn't seen much of him, besides in class. No phone calls and no texts were received from him or anyone.**

 _To dive into the black sea_

 _Drown in the sea of fate_

 **Overhead storm clouds form and it begins to pour hard. The weather now matched her mood, gloomy and depressing. Just the way it had always been around her until recently. But that matters no more now.**

 _Tipping and swaying in the breeze_

 _Then fall like a feather_

 **She scribbles the last few lines down in the letter before dropping the pen over the edge. She rocked her legs back and forth, peering over the edge once more. Picturing just letting go to end it all in one swift motion. She lays her palms flat on the edge, and her feet flat against the buildings side. She then pushes off and then she's flying.**

 _Lost is though_

 _As a flash of frustration crosses my mind,_

 **The memories of her so called friends flash in her mind once more, and a wave of hatred crosses over her, before being replaced.**

 _Guilt rising in my throat_

 _In knowing that I must wait_

 _As they peel my broken and battered body from the tracks_

 **Guilt and twisted satisfaction are the last things she feels before she's swallowed by the darkness. She awakes moments later to be standing over her own body. Looking down at the bloody splatter, along with the crowd of her sobbing friends. She smiles wider with each tear they shed, knowing how much pain she caused them. They chant a chorus of sorries even though it'll never be enough. Gray is the one to grab the bloodied note from her cold dead fingers. He reads it and he cries harder.**

It read: To "Friends",

I hope you can stomach blood because there is an awful lot of it, splattered all over the ground below you. I hope you all remember this image of my corpse and remember it well. I needed you guys to be there for me after I was raped and mutilated four days ago, but I suppose Lucy is more important. Or rather I'm not important enough.

To Gray,

I hope you enjoy helping Lucy pack after this. I'm sorry our relationship was just a waste of time for you. I was just holding you back from dating Lucy or anyone else. Don't forget you get to add another special occasion to day apart from my birthday and our anniversary. You can add my death onto today's calendar. I hope you never forget the pain you caused me.

~ Juvia L.

* * *

 **PLEASE R &R! ~JesterNoel13**


End file.
